Aerial vehicles, particularly smaller unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), often face problems due to wind gusts, foreign object damage (FOD), and other risk factors inherent in rolling takeoffs. These risks are especially significant in situations where the propeller of the UAV has a low ground clearance and where there are loose rocks and other debris on the runway surface.
Since it is often difficult, costly, or otherwise impractical to redesign an aircraft to have a higher propeller clearance from the ground and/or to remove all debris from a runway surface, one conventional solution to address risks associated with traditional rolling takeoffs is to implement a launch system for the aerial vehicle. Existing UAV launching systems include both stationary and moving platforms that directly restrain the UAV and then impart a force to launch the UAV. In theory, such launch systems generally provide a stable platform for the UAV to launch, and can shield and/or mitigate the risk of harm to the UAV from FOD, wind gusts, and other factors. However, conventional launching systems and methods present a number of significant disadvantages.
One disadvantage for a directly restrained UAV is that there may not be suitable structural hard-points on the UAV for such a system to operate properly. For example, hard-point attachment sites on the aircraft may not have sufficient structural integrity to resist the shock of a launch from a launches without failing and causing the aircraft to be damaged. Another disadvantage of conventional systems is that they may be unable to prevent significant transient movements after release of the aircraft from the launcher, which can result in faulty launch of the vehicle.
Yet another disadvantage is that conventional launch systems can transfer/impart shock, thereby damaging the aircraft or its control systems; particularly when the aircraft is attached to the launch system via its wings or other relatively delicate control surfaces. Another disadvantage is that conventional launch systems can transfer/impart vibration, thereby damaging or affecting an aircraft's sensors, navigation systems, electronics, or other avionics. Still another disadvantage is that the propeller of the UAV may not have sufficient clearance with respect to the launch system. Yet another disadvantage is that a substantially direct connection between the restrained device and the restraining device may result in the two binding and preventing their decoupling during a launch.
Many conventional launch systems have been specifically customized for launching a single type of UAV. Consequently, it is often expensive and impractical to launch UAVs of varying configurations using existing launch systems, since each aircraft would require a dedicated launch system. Furthermore, conventional launch systems are often hindered by heavy aerial vehicle weights and the need for variable takeoff speeds depending on weather conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method to launch an aerial vehicle that overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with the conventional art.